<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Strategy by screamingatstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897394">The Best Strategy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars'>screamingatstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Men in Dresses, Mob Boss Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamory, because I say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is the leader of a well-known criminal organization, with quite a reputation to maintain. He and his partners, Emile and Patton, employ a highly effective tactic to help with his image.</p><p>Lowkey based off of that scene in pretty much every spy movie where the leading male character walks into the room with a pretty woman on each arm, except it’s these three gays and they’re all in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a mental image of Janus with these two cinnamon rolls on either arm, and they’re all trying not to laugh while acting cool and sinister, and then they get back to their room and all burst out laughing because they’re In Love and it’s all an act. That’s what this fic is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone who was anyone had heard of Janus Sanders. He was the single most feared and respected mob boss in the city, with dominion over a massive force that specialized in stealing from corrupt organizations and disposing of their leaders. His group was known as a great equalizer, systematically tearing down and eliminating those who abused their power and lifting up those who previously had none. Getting on the bad side of Janus “Deceit” Sanders would, in all likelihood, be the last mistake you ever made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Building and maintaining this sort of reputation was no easy task. Luckily, Janus had curated a simple, yet highly effective strategy alongside Patton and Emile, his partners in crime, life, and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his few public appearances, Janus was never seen without his trademark gloves, his bowler hat, and a handsome man on each arm. Most never noticed that the faces of the two companions stayed the same each time, choosing instead to direct their attention to the criminal mastermind they were with. Despite their attractive appearances, the two men were nothing more than arm candy, after all; inconsequential. No attention was paid to them; no second thoughts were given to where they came from or who they were. Thus, the stunningly effective tactic remained so, lending Janus an additional layer of confidence and charisma to go with his well-known ruthlessness and cunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whiles trio was in public, Janus’ “prizes” were nameless and silent, wearing matching coy smiles and tight yellow dresses that matched his gloves and tie, content to remain in their positions against his side while he commanded everyone’s attention. They might as well have been robots, or marble statues: practically motionless save for the occasional flirtatious wink or waggle of fingers. By all accounts, Janus had found himself two empty-headed, indistinguishable playthings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the reality of the situation was much different than it appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had ever looked just a little closer at the man on Janus’ right arm, for instance, they would’ve noticed that he wore thick black glasses. They would’ve seen the blue bracelet on his wrist, and the conspicuous gray cardigan tied around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man to the left, while at first seeming exactly like the other, also had glasses, but in a shade of warm brown. Both the pink streaks in his hair and the pen tucked behind his ear went completely unnoticed, as well as the way he would sometimes lean towards Janus and subtly whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most telling things of all- the two companions’ joined hands resting against the small of Janus’ back, along with the minute, tender expressions that passed between the three men- likewise slipped completely under the radars of every guest and every observer at every single appearance that the fearsome boss held. In this way, the three lovers successfully hid their relationship from the world as well as using it to their advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while the disguise was completely successful, at the end of the day it was merely a disguise. After every event, the moment the three were alone in their bedroom, the pretenses and personas would fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton and Emile would wriggle out of their tight dresses, giggling all the while, and change into their own clothes. The gray cardigan from Patton’s waist would be tied around his shoulders over a blue polo, while Emile slipped into a white button-down shirt, complete with sweater vest and tie. Janus would toss his gloves into one corner, bowler hat into another, and wipe away the elaborate makeup covering one half of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three would exchange eager kisses: eyelashes fluttering together softly; lips brushing over foreheads, hands, necks; fingers lacing together like puzzle pieces. All the expressions of love and affection that had to be almost entirely put away while in public, lest Janus’ reputation be marred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curled up together on their bed long after the sky turned dark, the trio would hold long conversations, discussing the events of that day and their plans for the next, voices gradually fading away until they finally drifted asleep, arms and legs all tangled together so it was impossible to tell where one body ended and another began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all part of the routine for the three most powerful men in the city.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very self-indulgent but I had a ton of fun writing it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>